


I'd love you good & I'd love you forever

by Magentas_Nightmare



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Longing, Merle Dixon Lives, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Protective Merle Dixon, Unrequited Love, Woodbury (Walking Dead), ZA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentas_Nightmare/pseuds/Magentas_Nightmare
Summary: Merle is forced to see the woman he loves choose another man, an evil man, and when things get out of control she makes a choice he didn't expect.
Relationships: Andrea/Merle Dixon, Andrea/Philip Blake | The Governor
Comments: 21
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

> **I'd love you good and I'd love you forever**
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **Chapter 1**

* * *

She had fainted when she saw that it was him standing before her, and that didn't really surprise him. Nobody had expected him to make it off the rooftop in Atlanta, many of them probably weren't rooting for him to see another day. Andrea had been there when he was abandoned but he didn't blame her, she wasn't the one making the decisions.

Merle could remember thinking of her as his brains were boiling in the hot sun. Her blonde hair and cornflower blue eyes had come to him more than once as his sanity came and went. Sawing his hand free of the handcuffs had taken forever and at least once when he blacked out from pain and blood loss he imagined her whispering things to him, sweet things.

**_Wake up...you can do this...you'll never see me again if you don't..._ **

He didn't know what that meant, and he knew damn well Andrea would never say such a thing to him. What the hell did she care if she ever saw him again? The fact that he knew it was bullshit didn't stop it from helping him though, that voice kept him going. Merle kept sawing, kept screaming in agony, and kept going after he was sure he would die of infection anyway.

From the rooftop, he wandered to a fire escape and inside a building to cauterize the wound and that might have even been worse than the amputation. It was anyone's guess what he was trying so hard to live for. Sure, he wanted to see Daryl again, but Daryl didn't really need him. Daryl had a new group of friends to make his own way in the world. Merle had no idea why he was so determined to live when anyone who knew him at the time would be happier to see him dead.

He wasn't going to have fun again, or get laid again, he had nothing of substance to live for...so why fight so hard? He still didn't know why.

/

Andrea had been close to death when he found her pale and weak with a woman he didn't know. Merle didn't think twice about bringing her back. He knew the Governor would be more than happy to offer her medical assistance, Phillip appreciated a beautiful woman more than most. The Governor had more than one woman keeping his bed warm back in Woodbury. Merle was tasked with guarding his door for a few weeks when the Governor was convinced that there were traitors in Woodbury out to get him. His paranoia was off the charts at times. Nothing made the Governor see red more than the idea of betrayal. Merle had to hear the goings-on inside his bedroom and ached with envy at the constant panting and moaning. Returning to his cold bed all alone in the morning felt especially miserable.

Back in the day, Merle didn't have to try hard for company. He used to be cuter and women used to have a better sense of humor. He didn't know when women became so sensitive but it did nothing for his sex life. Listening to the Governor bang one woman after the other was agony, but it was his job as his right-hand man to do everything he was asked without question. How the Governor had turned him into a yes man so easily wasn't too hard to figure out. Merle had been at death's door when he was found and he couldn't fathom why anyone would bother wasting medicine on him but that's what happened. He survived the infection and was nursed back to health with an unsightly stump left where his hand had been. The shame he felt when he looked at his wrist even prompted him to close his eyes in the shower to avoid looking right at it. He kept it covered at all times with a black sock even when he wasn't wearing the blade he used.

Merle had figured out that Andrea was on the Governor's radar at a Woodbury gathering not long after she arrived and he knew she was interested by the way she gazed up at him. Why wouldn't she be interested in him? The Governor was tall, fit, handsome, charming and had both hands, it all made sense but it still made him huffy.

“I guess he'll be fucking the new blonde now?” Martinez joked when he noticed Merle staring.

“Yeah, looks like it.”

“Dude goes through women like I never seen before.”

Merle sighed at his words and shrugged. He wondered if Andrea would be tossed aside after a week like the rest of the women. He wondered if maybe he could be her shoulder to cry on if that happened but quickly pushed the idea aside; it was ridiculous. Andrea was the only one he wanted, but he was probably less than nothing to her. If he was smart, he would get that through his skull, but he'd never been known for being smart when it came to women.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

> **I'd love you good and I'd love you forever**
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **Chapter 2**

* * *

Merle was told to bring a basket of clothing to Andrea, courtesy of the Governor, the morning after the party and did as he was asked. There was a good bottle of wine and a note tucked into the basket and Merle rolled his eyes at the knowledge that he had already used this same method of seduction on a few other women. He couldn't even be original for Andrea?

He knocked on the door of the room Andrea was staying in and waited like a fool for her to answer. The woman she arrived with, Michonne, hadn't stayed long. Something about the place didn't sit right with her and she left alone when Andrea decided to stay and enjoy the comforts of Woodbury.

“Merle, hey,” she nodded, stepping back to let him in.

“Just dropping this off. It's from The Governor,” he answered as he entered her room and placed the basket on the counter. “Anything else you need, lemme know.”

“Thanks...hey, wait a minute.”

“Yeah?”

“Can I ask you something?” she began.

“Sure.”

“Is he a good man?”

“The Governor? Yeah, he's a good man...he saved my life when he should have just left me to die where I was.”

She nodded and picked up the note from the basket. He could already sense her falling for it so he left her to it.

“Well, see ya,” he smiled and turned to leave.

“Thanks, Merle.”

“Yep.”

/

Over the next week or two, Merle was forced to watch her snuggling up to the Governor and to his amazement they stayed an item for more than a few days. Finally, the Governor was holding onto one woman. Why did it have to be Andrea though? Merle didn't like them being together, but that was probably just plain old petty jealousy. Merle always liked the look of Andrea, everyone knew that, including her.

He'd been off his head half the time at the quarry and in Atlanta when they left him. His manners were less than stellar in those days and he didn't blame her for thinking he was trash, but he was different now; he was sober for one thing.

“That Andrea sure is a firecracker,” Phillip almost growled one evening as Merle unloaded ammo from their latest heist.

“Yeah?”

“Oh hell yeah, she's incredible in the sack,” he continued and Merle tried his best to look engaged when he would rather be anywhere else in the whole world than listening to Phillip talk about banging Andrea of all people.

“Didn't you say you liked her back in Atlanta?” the Governor asked.

“Did I say that?”

“I think so, you mentioned a blonde more than once who was there when you got left behind.”

Merle shrugged, he wasn't giving him the satisfaction if he could help it.

“You pissed that I'm with her?” Phillip pressed.

“Nope.”

He almost added that he knew he didn't have a prayer with her so why should he give a damn, but didn't.

“Good, I just don't need any problems with my right-hand man. You're needed around here. I don't want you getting vengeful behind my back.”

“No problems here,” Merle insisted.

“You know, there's plenty of women around here eyeing you at the fights.”

Merle scoffed at the idea, but Phillip insisted he could get Merle laid.

“It's all good, man. I'm too busy for that shit anyway.”

“Well, lemme know if you change your mind.”

“Yeah.”

Talk about adding insult to injury, not only was Phillip screwing the woman he liked, he was trying to get him laid out of pity. Merle decided to take a trip outside the walls to clear his head and maybe do some hunting. He stayed away for a good 3 days before heading back to Woodbury. The fresh air and solitude always helped to get his mind clear and he spent his evenings staring into a fire determined to think of anything but her.

/

Merle was surprised to find Andrea lingering around his quarters when he returned and asked her what she needed.

“I was just wondering...do you know if maybe...”

“What?”

“Does Phillip have something going on with other women here?”

Merle wasn't in a position to tattle on the Governor but hadn't heard of him messing around on Andrea either.

“Not that I've heard.”

“OK. There was just some talk in town about him being with a bunch of different women and I was wondering if I'm just a notch on his bedpost,” she sighed.

“What did he say about you two?” Merle asked.

He'd spin whatever line the Governor was spinning, that was his job.

“He says he really likes me.”

“I'm sure it's all good,” Merle fibbed.

“Yeah, I guess so.”

He considered telling her that the Governor changed women like most men changed socks but he couldn't do that and stay at Woodbury; the Governor would probably kill him for fucking up his sex life. Merle had seen him kill over less.

“Only a fucking moron would screw around if they had a woman like you, Andrea.”

She seemed taken aback and Merle even wondered where such a statement had come from, perhaps it was the insecurity in her eyes that made him want her to feel better.

“Merle...that's nice of you to say.”

“It's true,” he said simply and then he couldn't bear to look at her anymore. “I better go.”

/

“You got other women going on?” Merle asked delicately the next day when they were loading up for a trip outside the walls.

“Why do you ask?”

The Governor seemed annoyed about being asked about his private business so Merle disguised his interest in the matter the best way he could.

“Just some gabbing women in town putting doubts in Andrea's head. I told her it was all bullshit.”

“Good work, Merle. Thanks.”

Merle presumed by the answer that the Governor did indeed have other women but it wasn't a direct answer so he let it go.

“No problem.”

“So Andrea is going to you with issues like that?”

“I barely talk to her, it was just a fluke,” Merle insisted.

He was always walking on eggshells since he figured out how twisted the Governor really was but he had nowhere else to go.

/

As the weeks passed, Merle became convinced that he would go crazy watching them together and decided that he had to go. He wanted to find Daryl and decided to ask Andrea for tips to search for him. He knocked on her door after 11 pm on a night when he knew the governor was busy.

“Hey, Merle,” she said casually. “What's up?”

“I need to find Daryl. I don't know if he's even still alive, but I have to try. Could you point out on a map where that farm was?”

“You're leaving?” she asked.

"Yeah, but I need you to keep it to yourself.”

“Why?”

“I don't think Phillip wants me taking off, he keeps me busy around here.”

“So if you leave, you won't be coming back then,” she noted.

“No. I think it's time for me to move on anyway. There ain't nothing for me here.”

He couldn't understand the way she looked, almost upset by the idea of him leaving. He couldn't fathom why she'd care.

Merle unfolded the map on her counter and asked her to write anything useful on it that she could. Andrea took a pen and marked all the places she could remember them traveling and jotted some notes on the map for him.

“When are you leaving?” she asked as he folded the map back up.

Merle considered it for a moment and decided that he should go before she had a chance to tell on him. She didn't know what The Governor was capable of and he didn't want to be the one to tell her.

“By morning,” he answered simply.

“But...that's so soon.”

“I don't have a reason to stay and I want to find Daryl if I can. I got nobody here and all I am is a work donkey for him.”

“You don't want to stay where it's safe?” she asked.

“Safety don't mean anything to me. I want my family back.”

“That makes sense.”

He did something crazy then and he regretted it immediately.

“You wouldn't want to come with me, would you?” he asked.

“Merle...I just-”

“That was a dumb question, never mind.”

“I'm sorry.”

“It's OK,” he nodded. “Just...be careful OK?”

“What do you mean?” she frowned.

“People aren't always who they seem to be.”

“What does that mean?” she pressed.

“Nothing. Just be careful OK?”

“I will.”

She walked him to the door and he considered trying to hug her goodbye but didn't. It hit him then that he probably wouldn't see her again and it ached inside. Andrea was never going to be his but that never stopped him wanting her and it didn't change the fact that the mere ghost of her voice on that rooftop had saved his life. He would have to go now that he told her, he presumed that she would tell someone and he couldn't risk being caught by the Governor.

“Be safe, Merle,” she smiled and reached out to squeeze his arm.

“Will do.”

“You really changed,” she added. “You came out of this whole thing a better person and I don't think many of us can say that.”

Merle appreciated the compliment but she didn't know the things he'd done by order of the Governor. He was ordered to kill people who didn't deserve it and hated himself for that. His manners were better now, but inside he was no saint. He never thought he'd hear her compliment him and wished it had happened before he was saying goodbye. He didn't want to get emotional with her now so he decided to lighten the mood.

“Knew I'd get on your good side eventually, Sugartits,” he winked.

“Merle!” she exclaimed, but she was also laughing and it blew him away.

“Just kidding. I know you hate that name.”

“I don't hate it as much as I used to,” she shrugged. “Promise me you won't take any stupid risks out there and come back if you don't find Daryl.”

“Sure,” he nodded and then decided he had to get moving. “Well, see ya.”

When he opened the door, he knew there was a problem. Milton was standing just a few feet down the hall and Merle knew damn well he was listening.

Merle shut the door and stalked up to him before he could turn tail and run.

“You spyin' on me?” he growled.

“I was supposed to make sure nothing was going on with you and Andrea...but are you...are you leaving?” he sputtered.

“You better keep your damn mouth shut about that or I'll lay you down for good, you hear me?”

“I won't say anything.”

“Bullshit. All you do is kiss his ass and creep around like a fuckin' snitch.”

Merle ended up covering his bets and duck taped Milton's mouth shut, tied his wrists and ankles and deposited him in a hallway closet.


	3. Chapter 3

> **I'd love you good and I'd love you forever**
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **Chapter 3**
> 
> * * *

Andrea was woken up with a loud bang at her door and her heart jumped out of her chest.

“Jesus!” she gasped as she shot out of bed and raced to the door.

“Andrea!”

It was Phillip and he sounded pissed. He had never sounded angry at her before.

“Phillip?” she was afraid to open the door but knew he had the key so it was pointless to refuse.

“Open the door!” he demanded.

Andrea was grabbed by the upper arm and pulled out of the room in her T-shirt and panties before she could even think to defend herself. Crushing fear immobilized her and she was urged along like a ragdoll as he raged.

“I knew it. I just knew you two were up to something.”

“Who?”

“You know who! I know Merle was here last night. I know he told you he was leaving. He didn't get far though.”

“What? There's nothing between us...I wouldn't do that to you.”

“Shut up.”

The streets were deserted in the early morning and she was dragged down the road to a garage where the Governor stored extra vehicles. There was only one light on and it was shining over Merle's head. He was tied to a chair with his head resting on his chest like he was sleeping.

“Merle!”

He looked up and she shuddered at the bruises and bleeding all over his rugged features. She was still in only her panties and a t-shirt that she slept in and her feet felt ice cold on the cement floor. She would have tried to cover her body but it didn't matter, nothing mattered but trying to survive the situation.

“Nobody goes behind my back,” Phillip began as he shoved her to the ground at Merle's feet.

Merle said nothing and didn't even struggle against his restraints. He looked as though he'd been taking a beating for hours and she was burning with anger immediately.

“Why did you do this to him?” she demanded.

“I told you, Andrea. Nobody goes behind my back and gets away with it. He stays here and so do you until I say different...or maybe you're both useless to me now. I doubt I can trust you again.”

“I didn't do anything wrong. Why can't Merle go if he wants to?”

“You don't get it yet, do you? I run this place and I won't be screwed around. I used Woodbury resources to save you both from the brink of death and I expect some obedience in return.”

Andrea fell silent with disbelief. She noticed that Milton was standing in the corner wringing his hands and avoiding eye contact.

“Milton?”

He refused to answer her or even look at her just like the coward he clearly was. Andrea had a sinking feeling that Phillip really was going to kill them and looked desperately around for a solution.

She noticed that Milton had a knife on his belt and remembered the day when Merle had given the knife to him. It had been a few weeks earlier and Merle scoffed at a man not carrying a weapon with the world gone to hell and insisted on him taking a knife to defend himself. She took a slow shaky breath and returned her eyes to Phillip.

/

Merle was wrecked, all night they had beaten him, Martinez and another of the Governor's goons. The same guys he'd been buddy-buddy with for months were now nearly killing him. They never would have got the jump on him if it weren't for the lucky fluke of Martinez coming across Milton kicking his bound feet against the closet door. One good crack to the skull from behind and Merle was strapped to a chair. He had made it outside the gates and was mulling over thoughts of Andrea when he was jumped while distracted.

“If you're gonna kill me anyway, why don't you just get a fuckin' move on?” he muttered to the Governor with one eye nearly sealed from swelling.

“What's the rush?” he winked.

Merle wished Andrea wasn't there to watch him die, he knew that he wasn't walking out of that room. When the Governor started talking like this, it was all over.

He lifted his head and was punched in the face again.

“No!” Andrea wailed. “Stop it! Please!”

The Governor only grinned and continued to taunt him and threaten him with a knife, he liked using knives and making it slow. Merle thought briefly of Daryl and he could see him clear as day, 6 years old with blonde hair and that crooked little grin. He just wanted to see him one more time, to tell him how proud he was and that he was sorry for everything that happened in the past. He always assumed there would be time for that conversation but here he was.

“You've seen how many men I've killed, Merle. You know this is happening don't you?” Phillip smirked.

“Either that, or you'll talk me to death,” Merle scoffed.

He was shit scared but he refused to beg or act scared no matter what. His father had whipped him till he bled as a boy and he didn't whimper once, he wasn't breaking now.

/

Andrea realized then that he wasn't who he claimed to be. The Governor was a monster and he was going to kill Merle right in front of her eyes if she did nothing. Andrea took a few slow deep breaths as she planned it out. She had zero options but to commit murder half naked with no shoes on her feet, it was horrifying and absurd but there was no time to worry about such things. If she was going to go for Milton's knife, she couldn't afford to fuck it up. She had to decide to really kill Phillip and she couldn't hesitate for even a moment.

He appeared to be fully distracted with beating Merle and forgot that she existed and that's just what she needed. She stood staring at his back as he railed on Merle without mercy. Her hands shook and she didn't want to force a blade to anyone's throat but she couldn't watch Merle die, she would never forgive herself.

Merle was spitting blood and starting to pass out when she saw Phillip laughing and reaching for his blade. This was the only moment, one more minute and Merle would be gone.

She took a step toward Milton and yanked the blade from his belt and in a flash of fear and hatred she slashed at Phillip's throat from behind. He rounded on her in a rage but a steady stream of blood was already flowing down the front of his crisp white dress shirt.

“I...I couldn't let you do it,” she almost whispered.

“Bitch,” he gargled as he stumbled toward her.

The Governor fell to his knees with a dull crack of bone against cement.

Milton was hyperventilating but she knew he was about to run and tell someone, probably Martinez and she couldn't allow that. Merle mumbled incoherently with blood dripping down into his lap and he was still tied up. She had to stop Milton running or else she would have murdered a man for nothing. She and Merle would be dead if Milton left that room to tell anyone.

Andrea stepped toward him with fire in her eyes and grabbed him by the face, cracking the back of his head against the wall once and then once more when he failed to black out. His eyes rolled back in his head and she knew he was out for a good while. She couldn't believe she'd done it and had no idea where the madness had come from. All she did know was that she needed to get Merle out of Woodbury fast.

“Merle, look at me.”

“Mmmm...”

Andrea cut his ankles and wrists free of the ropes and tried to get his full attention. There's no way she could carry him out of there.

“Merle, get your ass up now!” she growled.

He seemed to snap out of it and accepted her assistance to get to his feet.

Andrea heard voices outside the building so she pulled Merle to the back exit of the building and pushed it open to the blinding sun. The woods were 20 feet and an 8-foot climb over a chain-link fence away. Andrea took Merle's face in her hands and forced him to hear every word. “Run like hell and get your ass over that fence or you'll never see Daryl again. You can do this, Merle.”

He nodded and managed to draw up a second wind out of nowhere. Merle took hold of her hand and they darted like lightning toward the fence. Andrea's bare feet thumped on the gravel, her mind tried to ignore the sharp rocks stabbing the soles of her feet as she ran for her life...


	4. Chapter 4

> **I'd love you good and I'd love you forever**
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **Chapter 4**
> 
> * * *

Merle sliced his leg clamoring over the fence but they couldn't stop when there could be people coming after them any minute. They moved as quickly as they could with Merle badly beaten and Andrea shoeless and half undressed. Eventually, they felt safe enough to stop and catch their breath and Andrea notice blood on her arms, legs, and t-shirt.

“I really killed him.”

“I noticed...thanks,” he groaned as he held pressure against the cut on his ankle bleeding from climbing the fence.

“I can't believe this...what are we supposed to do?”

Merle seemed to finally notice how she was dressed and his face showed confusion.

“He yanked me out of my room like this. He didn't even let me grab shoes,” she explained.

“We need to find you clothes, you'll mess up your feet walking in the woods like that.”

“I'll just have to be careful,” she sighed. “We need to find some kind of house or something. Do you know of anywhere nearby?”

He looked around trying to get his bearings and nodded.

“It's a good 20 minutes on foot but I don't think anyone at Woodbury knows about this place.”

“Deal. Let's go.”

They stumbled toward the house Merle knew of and the 20-minute walk took them almost 40. Eventually a house tucked away in some trees came into view and Andrea almost cried. She just wanted to sit down and breathe for a moment and her feet were throbbing. Her steps seemed to be finding every sharp rock and twig in sight.

Merle slammed his weight against a boarded-up door with the very last of his strength and they entered a cluttered, tiny abandoned cabin that may as well have been a 5-star hotel.

He secured the door behind them by moving a couch in front of it before collapsing on the floor flat on his back.

“Merle?”

“Mmmm.”

“Are you going to make it?”

“Yep...just need a little siesta.”

“Me too,” she answered and leaned against the wall to watch him sleeping.

The cut on his leg wasn't serious but his face would be sore for a few days yet. Bruises, cuts and swelling peppered his face and she winced at what he'd been through. She couldn't believe where she was now, what she'd done or most frighteningly how easy it had been to kill for Merle. Sure, she was scared but she didn't regret killing the Governor...she felt electric as she replayed it in her mind.

/

Merle opened his eyes a few hours later and moaned in agony as he got into a sitting position.

“You OK, honey?” he asked.

She nodded.

“Will they find us here? Are we OK here for at least a night?” she asked.

“I think we're good for the night. I never heard of any Woodbury people coming here. ..besides, I can't fuckin' move.”

“Same.”

“Might be some clothes in the bedroom down the hall, at least some shoes,” he noted.

Andrea got to her feet and felt his eyes on her white panties and the lower portion of her belly exposed below the hem of her t-shirt.

“I can't believe I ended up on the road like this,” she shrugged and rolled her eyes.

“Can't say I mind,” he joked. “Sorry, it was right there.”

She grinned and went down the hall to hunt for clothing.

There were only men's clothes in the closet so she pulled on a pair of men's jeans and a flannel shirt over her t-shirt. She was grateful to have fallen asleep in a sports bra under her t-shirt that night, there's no way she'd want to be on the road braless.

When she returned to the living room area, Merle was staring off into space and she could see how much he needed a good wash, so did she. He would especially need to get cleaned up or he'd be risking infection.

“We need water for you,” she said as she pulled on someone else's socks and a pair of shoes that were two sizes too big.

“Gimme a minute...there's a creek not far from here.”

“Which way?”

“You ain't going on your own.”

“I survived on the road for 8 months, Merle. I'll go get you water. I just need a bucket.”

She began looking around and quickly found a pail under the sink that had been catching a drip when water used to flow.

“I'll come with you then,” he groaned, trying to get to his feet. “There could be a search party out for us.”

“Merle, you've been beaten to a pulp. I'll go get you water. Don't make me get firm with you.”

“But-”

“I can handle myself and besides, I've been thinking about it, would they really care that much that we killed the Governor? Enough that they'd hunt us day and night? Martinez will probably just take over as the new Governor if I know him at all.”

“You might have a point.”

He grinned then and relented to her demands.

“Alright, but you be careful, honey.”

/

She returned within an hour with a pail of water and he watched as she located a washcloth from a bathroom drawer. She had cleaned herself up at the creek and felt like a new woman.

“Get your clothes off,” she began, soaking the cloth and squeezing the water out.

“You my mommy?” he smiled.

“Yup. Here.”

She handed him the cloth and he gently dabbed the swollen and cut parts of his face until it looked a little less brutal.

“Gimme, you missed a spot.”

Andrea took the rag and cleaned up some blood just below his eye.

“Better.”

He freshened up with the rest of the water and she found him a new shirt from the bedroom that was too small for his massive arms but the look wasn't bad at all.

“This cabin belonged to a little guy,” he joked.

“Not many men have arms like you,” she noted.

Merle smirked at what he assumed was a compliment and then decided they would need to find some food before hunger became an issue.

“You looked for any food yet?” he asked.

“Haven't even thought of food yet, but now that you mention it.”

Andrea walked over to the kitchen and began going through the cupboards. She found canned beans, about 30 juice boxes of various types, evaporated milk, sugar, a large box of Wheaties (still sealed), and soda crackers among a few other items...it was a feast.

“Merle, we're gonna be all right,” she squealed, handing him and apple juicebox.

“Nice. Cause I'm fuckin' wrecked, I ain't ready to hunt yet.”

Andrea sat down and drank some juice herself.

“So I guess it's you and me now, if you want to stick together.”

“Why not? We'll wanna find a place further from Woodbury than this I think but I don't mind sticking with you.”

Merle was stunned that Andrea didn't have other plans, plans that involved getting away from him as soon as possible, but when he thought about it she was likely wise to stick with him for survival.

As darkness fell on that first night, a new relationship began to brew between them. They were completely alone for the first time and it was then that they really got to know each other.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

> **I'd love you good and I'd love you forever**
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **Chapter 5**

* * *

They ate and the little cabin became dark, eventually there was no light at all. No flashlight, no fireplace, just the two of them in the darkness, and in the darkness it was easier to say what they really thought. Merle thought about where he was and how close he was to death before she came along and saved him, he knew that he was alive for a reason. Andrea was free to say no, but before he really did die, he was going to tell her how he really felt with no reservation.

“Sorry that I didn't tell you about the Governor. He woulda just killed me and I guess I thought that maybe you wouldn't believe me anyway.”

“Why wouldn't I believe you?”

“Maybe you'd think I was just being jealous.”

“Were you?”

Merle sighed in the blackness. He was seated a few feet from her on an old couch and figured he may as well start to give it up and be honest.

“Yeah.”

“Oh...”

“It's all good. Don't bother saying anything.”

“I thought it was just a sexual thing, the way you felt about me in Atlanta.”

“It started that way and back in Atlanta that is mostly what I wanted, but then I found you again and I wanted more, but then you found him. Not that it really makes a difference.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Cause I never had a shot with you and you know it.”

“Back in Atlanta you didn't, you scared the hell out of me sometimes to be honest...but now I feel differently about you. I meant it when I said that you changed and before you get weepy about me not liking you remember that I just murdered a man for you.”

He chuckled then and couldn't help feeling flattered.

“Thanks for that.”

“No problem.”

For another minute, Merle munched on dry cereal and washed it down with juice. She was being honest with him and he appreciated that. She was even being pretty friendly. He wasn't finished saying what he had to say to her but he was enjoying the conversation and decided to wait for the right moment to spill it all.

“Are you going to look for Daryl still?” she asked, breaking the silence.

“I think so. Will you come with me now?” he teased.

“Yes.”

“May as well now that you got no other option,” he chuckled.

“I could go off alone. I made it for a good while that way. I have another option, just being with you is much better than being alone,” she corrected.

“I'll take that as a good thing and shut my mouth then,” he grinned.

“That grin has probably broken a lot of hearts, hasn't it?”

“It got me a fair bit of tail but I doubt any of them cared enough to end up with a broken heart.”

“I doubt that's true.”

“Who knows? I think I've seen the last of that kind of thing anyway. All I can hope for now is to see my brother again before I die. That'll have to be enough.”

“You don't want anything else from life?”

“I'm sick of wanting things I won't have. I'm lowering the bar to basic survival and seeing Daryl. I don't need the damned disappointment of it all.”

“Not me. I want it all still and if it doesn't happen it doesn't happen but I still hope for it.”

“What do you want, Andrea?”

“I want to be in love. I want a safe place to live, I want family...maybe even kids. I'm gonna keep living till I'm in the ground. Fuck it.”

“You got a real point there, you know? Maybe I can still want a few things too.”

“Go for it, Merle. Why the hell not? What's something you want?”

“You.”

He figured that would end the conversation and it did, the silence was deafening and he couldn't help laughing.

“You asked.”

“Really? You really want me?”

“Why the hell wouldn't I? Just look at you...”

“What do you like about me besides the way I look?”

“You kidding? You've got bigger balls than half the pussies back in the Atlanta group, and you never let them tell you no. You stood up to everyone who tried to put you in your place. You were a good sister to Amy and no matter what happened with you and Michonne I know that you mean a lot to each other. You got shitty taste in men so far but that's about the only criticism I got. You're a good woman and any man would be lucky to have you.”

“Merle...”

“Yeah?”

“You really mean it, don't you?”

“Yeah, I really mean it. I ain't much to look at, Andrea, I'm mangled and on the wrong side of fifty but I'd love you good and I'd love you forever.”

“Jesus...”

“Just say no, honey. We can still be friends and I won't say another word. I'm just sick of pretending I don't want you.”

“Even after I was with him?”

“Always...no matter what you say, I'm gonna want you as long as I'm still kickin'. I tried my hardest to stop wanting you when you were with him, but nothing makes the feeling go away, even you in another man's arms...how's that for dumb?”

“That might be the most romantic thing I ever heard,” she whispered. “Don't move...”

She moved in closer then, across the length of the couch. He couldn't make out her face, but he felt her hand land on his thigh and the warmth of her body moving over him. He prayed that this wasn't for pity, he couldn't take it if it was, but was too weak to stop and ask in that moment. He wanted at least one kiss before reality stole her away from him.

She came in clumsily, unable to see his face until he touched her cheek and urged her toward him. The kiss was simple and her bottom lips slid just slightly between his own and he knew that the world still had something to offer someone like him...it was a miracle.

Like a fever rushing in and overtaking her, Andrea was on him in seconds, straddling his thighs and kissing him hard. Phillip wasn't kidding, she really was a firecracker. He didn't begrudge her having former lovers or picking bad people, he was no angel himself.

The sensation of her weight on his lap was torturous and he prayed that she wouldn't wake up from whatever spell was causing her to be touching him. He was still pretty beaten up but nothing would stop him from making this the best he could.

She sank herself down harder on his lap then and ground herself against his steadily hardening cock. Almost blinded with lust, he cranked up the dial to 10 and decided to show her how a Dixon lays it down...the Governor had nothing on a properly motivated Dixon man.


	6. Chapter 6

> **I'd love you good and I'd love you forever**
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **Chapter 6**

* * *

He grabbed her ass with his one hand and pulled her in closer with his right forearm on her lower back.

“Feel what you do to me?” he growled.

“Oh yeah...I feel it.”

He buried his face between her breasts and breathed her in, drowning in his desire for her. His dick hurt he was so hard and he couldn't wait to go off and nail her senseless but he had to show her she was wise to give him a shot first.

Merle urged the flannel shirt back off her shoulders and pulled her t-shirt over her head along with her bra. He wasn't interested in taking his time but he was still going to cross all the Ts and dot all the Is. She kissed him and filled his mouth with her hot tongue as his left hand found her perfect breasts. No experience had ever felt this right before, the way they moved in unison and the kiss flowed like they'd been kissing each other for an eternity. There was nothing awkward or strange about it and that surprised him, he expected her to be a little unsure about being so close to him, but on the contrary, she was on fire for him.

/

She was trying to be careful not to hurt him, he was still in rough shape, but she needed to touch him. The feeling had started when she saw him tied up and looking near death, she needed to stop it, she needed to keep him safe. Andrea only discovered who Merle really was and began to like him after she already had something going on with Phillip. When he found her in the woods, she had expected the same old Merle, but gradually found that the Merle she knew in Atlanta no longer existed.

Now, all she cared about was taking it to the edge and jumping off with him. He clearly loved her and that's what mattered now in the new world. Manners and charm were attributes that weren't needed now. What a woman needed now was a man who'd die for her, a man who'd give her all he had. She knew Merle was that man.

She felt his dick, hard and ready between her legs and she knew it would feel like heaven to have him take her rough. He was a no-nonsense redneck, not like the Governor who was more of a charming sociopath.

“I need you to take me hard,” she whined into his neck as she clung to him.

He was sucking her breasts and pulling her pelvis down to grind against his cock. He was just the man to give her what she needed.

“Careful what you wish for,” he groaned as he lifted her up in his arms and lay her down on the couch.

Merle raised her arms over her head and bit at her throat as he thrust against her in a smooth roll of his hips. She arched her back and surrendered to him. She recalled the way the Governor would always smirk in bed like he was Casanova and say obnoxious things like, “tell me you love it” as he nailed her. Merle was already a much better lover and she still had her pants on.

/

Merle made his way down her body and unfastened her jeans to get to those white panties he liked so much. She was already panting and trying to yank his pants down so he obliged her and stripped down to his underwear before getting to work. He'd never had sex with one hand but he was used to his situation by now and simply adjusted to using his left hand. It was more awkward than with is right but she wasn't complaining by the time his fingers slid down the front of her panties.

“Jesus....oh yeah...” she sighed as he began to tease her in a slow circular motion between her sweet thighs.

He loved how antsy she was like she hadn't been getting fairly regular sex for months. He was the one going years without but she was damn near tearing his clothes off.

He held her by the waist and started to move down the couch to go down on her and realized it was dumb to do this on the couch when there was a bedroom.

“Was that bed clean looking in the bedroom?” he asked.

“Yep.”

“Alright, let's move this in there. I want lots of room to eat that pussy.”

“Damn,” she giggled.

She squirmed back onto the bed, looking up at him with eager eyes and he loved it. Those tits, that gorgeous face and little white panties...he was in heaven.

He crawled over her with an evil glare of possession. Merle was going to show her why the Dixon bloodline had continued, why women continued to tolerate their shit for generations.

He lay his mouth in the center of her belly and began to lick slow circles around her navel as she held his head close to her body. He crept slowly down to her thighs and spread them wide before his face, ducking down to breathe hot breath along her panty lines.

“You're evil,” she panted.

“You knew that though, didn't you?”

“Yeah...”

He kissed her inner thighs and the crotch of her panties until she was almost in tears and then slid them down her legs. He teased her with his tongue, wet and soft along the seam of her lips and she writhed on the bed like she was delirious. Eventually his tongue slipped between her lips and she was so sweet and smooth he almost came right there. He got into the old rhythm and lapped at her womanhood, kissing and teasing and changing up the pressure and speed just to keep her guessing. He raised her legs up onto his upper back and slid two fingers of his left hand inside her.

She hissed in agony and began to fall apart right on time.

/

Andrea needed him more than any man she'd ever had and it was so unexpected. Merle Dixon knew her body like he owned it like he'd been studying blueprints of her for years. He had her cumming within 5 minutes with very little effort it seemed. There was nothing he didn't do perfectly. His mouth and tongue worked her like her own hand, intuitive and just right.

She rolled him onto his back where he insisted she didn't have to return the favor but she insisted that she wanted to.

He was stripped of his underwear and her eyes went wide at the sight of 9-inches of hard as rock perfection.

“Holy mother of God,” she whimpered.

“Will I do?” he inquired with a growl.

“You will more than do...I've never seen a dick like this outside of porn, Merle.”

“I missed my calling maybe,” he chuckled.

She kissed her way down to his balls and licked as he moaned out loud. Andrea struggled to take him all into her mouth and used her hand as well. She had no idea he was packing this much heat for all this time. If only she had taken him up on his offer sooner. This was sure to be the best fuck of her life and she already considered him her man.

He was close in no time, it had been much longer for him and his dick was like a ticking time bomb.

“Honey...I can't...you...”

“Alright, baby, hang onto something. I'm takin' a ride.”

“Fuck me...” he groaned.

“Don't mind if I do.”

She threw her leg over his thigh and bent down to kiss him sweetly as their vital organs met. Slow and sultry, she took him in and he was easily twice the size of the Governor.

“Ooooooooh yeah,” she whined as he stretched her apart from the insides.

He grabbed her ass with his left hand and held her close to him with his right arm on her lower back, raising his head off the pillow to suck her nipples and kiss her lips.

She fucked him good and proper, grabbing the headboard and getting the old bed rocking.

/

Both panting and moaning in ecstasy, it was the best sex they'd ever had and they both knew it. By the end he had her laying on her side with her right leg up on his shoulder, taking her sideways as he straddled her left leg, getting in deep and driving her crazy. She hugged a pillow almost whimpering in pleasure as he reached the end and pulled out to cum.

Then came complete collapse.

“You...good?” he asked.

“I'm so good I can't see straight.”

“I love you, Andrea.”

“I love you too...I never said that to him...I haven't said that to anyone in years.”

“Do you mean it?” he checked. “You don't have to say it just cause I did.”

“I really mean it. Stay with me and we'll find Daryl together. OK?”

“I ain't leaving you for anything, ever.”

> **The End**


End file.
